


On a knife-edge

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor has kidnapped Logan to have fun with him, and he's brought a knife.





	On a knife-edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 3: knife play!  
I couldn't resist this prompt, I love knife play too much. And of course I had to use my favourite victim, sorry Logan XD  
Enjoy!

Logan didn’t remember how he got there.

He was in a sort of cellar, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, his ankles chained to the floor. He was stuck in an X position, completely naked, and lit by spotlights from every direction.

He groaned in complaint, a faint headache quickly fading from behind his eyes. He must have been drugged.

He shook his head and looked around, but he could only see the bright lights around him. He could hear a soft breathing coming from behind them, and he smelled a way-too-familiar scent.

He growled, glaring at the huge, also naked, figure that walked towards him.

“Creed.” He spat out with hate.

“Good mornin’, sunshine. It’s getting’ easy catchin’ you, runt, you didn’t even notice the drug in your drink.” Victor mocked him.

Logan unsheathed his claws and struggled against his restraints.

“Lemme go an’ fight me like a man!” he growled.

“Nah, I’m good. I got other plans for you tonight.”

Wolverine couldn’t help but shiver at those words and at the other’s evil grin.

He knew his own smell betrayed his tough façade, but he only pressed his lips together when the other retrieved a big hunting knife from behind his back.

“Don’t wanna get your hands dirty?” he provoked him.

Victor simply chuckled.

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, I’m gonna use my claws too. I wanted to start it easy.”

Logan didn’t even have time to reply before he was stabbed in the side; he hissed in pain.

Sabretooth grabbed the hair on the other’s nape to force him to look at him before twisting the knife in the wound.

The hero couldn’t help but groan in pain, gritting his teeth. He could feel the cold sharp blade scraping his insides, his blood spilling out of the wound and rolling down his skin until it dripped on the floor.

“Ah, you’re so beautiful when you’re suffering.” Victor purred.

Wolverine glared at him, heavily breathing from his nose to keep control of himself.

“Fuckin’ perv.” He insulted him.

Creed chuckled.

“I ain’t the only one. You’ll scream for me an’ you’ll like it.” He lustfully whispered in his ear before licking it.

Logan tried to head butt him, but the grip on his hair was too strong. He knew himself too well to contradict him, especially considering that that bastard would just consider it a challenge.

His wound had already closed around the knife, resulting in a dull burning sensation every time he moved too much, when Victor roughly pulled it out and pushed it back in the same spot.

The hero closed his hands into fists and choked a groan of pain in his throat, trying to resist the pain as best as he could.

Victor partially withdrew the blade from the wound just to push it all back in, feeling a rush of arousal at the runt's stubborn efforts not to make a sound. He pulled the knife all out and raised it to let the other see his own blood before licking it.

"Tasty as always." he commented.

Wolverine glared and growled at him, but he could tell by the villain's smell that he was turned on by that situation. He had no way of escaping it and knowing Creed he could go on for hours, if not for days.

He gasped in pain when the knife was thrust right in his stomach, his whole body tensing against the restraints to curl up.

He had to let out a whimper when the blade was dragged down towards his pelvis, cutting him open for a few moments before his healing factor kicked in. He felt the metallic taste of his own blood in the back of his throat before a clump of it rolled on his tongue. He didn't even think before spitting it on Sabretooth's face, glaring at him.

Victor grinned in amusement, leaving the knife inside his victim to clean his cheek. He loomed over Logan until their faces were so close they could smell each other's breath, then he retrieved the knife and stabbed him in the abdomen.

Wolverine's angry expression turned to agony as the knife cut through his intestines, making more blood spill out of him.

"It's almost a shame you heal so fast." Creed creepily purred on Logan's mouth, as if drinking his painful moans. "I would've loved to fuck one of my gashes."

The hero tried to growl, but the pain made him only hiss. He could feel his own blood drying on his legs and lower torso, he could feel the cold air caressing his sweating body, but over all of this he could feel the sharp pain of the clear cuts as Sabretooth tried to tear him apart.

He could smell his own fear and the other's arousal, he could almost taste Victor's breath on his lips, but it was all overtopped by the villain's yellow eyes piercing into his very soul. He could not fake, he could not hide, he could not pretend in front of them. He wouldn't have been able to look away even if he was allowed to.

"Let's spice this up a bit, shall we? You're not bloody enough." Sabretooth whispered with an evil grin.

Logan barely had time to register those words before the knife was thrust under his ribcage, lacerating one of his lungs. He gasped in pain, feeling it collapse and filling up with blood, the other one burning almost as much in the effort to compensate. His heart sped up to try to bring more oxygen around his body, only managing to overfill the wounded lung with blood.

Victor's dick started to harden when his victim's eyes filled with tears and his lips were painted red by his coughing. He licked the crimson liquid while purring excitedly.

"Much better." he commented.

He stabbed the other lung too, feeling a warm wave of arousal pool in his groin at hearing the runt's choking moans as he drowned in his own blood.

Wolverine's eyes began to unfocus as his tears started to roll down his cheeks, almost losing consciousness before his lungs healed and the liquid was reabsorbed by his body, allowing him to take a deep breath. The fresh air cleared his mind as he panted, shaking for the cold and the fear that filled his heart.

He let out a strangled moan when Victor stabbed him straight to his heart. The shock was almost enough to make him faint, his claws finally sheathing back into their sockets.

As his eyelids fluttered and his eyes started to roll back, Creed forcefully pressed his lips on his, his rough tongue invading in his open mouth to lick his.

When the knife left Logan's body to let him heal up he whimpered. His breath was quick, the air filling his nose smelled of blood and sweat and fear and arousal, and he couldn't help but get excited as he kissed his nemesis back.

Victor pressed their bodies against each other, rubbing his erection against the other's belly and smearing himself with blood. He wrapped his free arm around Wolverine, cutting his back with the knife while biting his lips.

The hero moaned out loud, fear fading into arousal as his brain turned pain into pleasure.

When Sabretooth let go of Logan's lips, they were both panting a little. They never broke eye contact, not even when the villain cut his victim's back from his shoulder down to his ass. They were both completely hard by that point, their erections rubbing against each other.

Victor grinned in amusement, his slit pupils dilated from the excitement; his nose was filled with the smell of blood and sweat, his mouth with the metallic taste of Logan's blood, his ears with his pants and moans and rapid heartbeat.

He reluctantly let go of his victim's hair and took a step back to admire the crimson liquid painting Wolverine, then he walked around him to get behind him.

That side was crossed by dripping red lines too, but not as much. He sank the blade in Logan's side to free his hands before clawing his back from top to bottom, satisfied by the other's loud moans of pain and pleasure as he was covered by blood there too.

He rubbed against his ass when he retrieved his knife, licking one of the other's arms.

Wolverine was pushing his hips back towards him, whining to beg him for more.

Victor chuckled against his ear and made him shiver before spreading his cheeks. He roughly penetrated him, immediately starting to thrust hard and fast inside him.

Logan didn't have time to adjust to the intrusion, but the pain only excited him more. His voice got louder and louder as the thrusts got more and more violent, his sweet spot being hit again and again after a slight change of position.

Creed's claws were sinking in Wolverine's sides, drawing even more blood out of him, but it wasn't enough. He wrapped the arm with the knife around him and stabbed him in the side, then dragged it across his abdomen to the other side.

The hero screamed in pain, but there was also arousal in his voice.

Hearing that, Victor brought his free hand up to the other's neck, clawing it open enough to make him bleed all over himself but not deep enough to silence him.

Logan leaned his head back against his nemesis's shoulder, exposing his neck even more as he trembled. He was covered by his own blood, fucked raw and repeatedly stabbed and cut, and yet he was shouting in pleasure more than in pain.

Sabretooth was groaning and panting too by that point, leaning over Wolverine to bite him hard enough to break his skin and make him bleed even more. He moved his knife on his victim's dick, making the sharp blade scrape it every time he thrust into him.

Logan howled for that, pre-cum dripping from his tip and dripping into the pool of blood at his feet, small white glinting drops in a sea of crimson.

"Fuck!" Victor said as he felt the other tighten around him, making it harder to thrust but giving him more pleasure.

He dropped the knife and wrapped his fingers around the other's dick, pumping it at the same pace of his thrusts. He bit him harder and moved to his neck, tearing whole pieces of skin apart as he frantically chased his orgasm.

They came almost together, Logan howling as he unloaded in Creed's bloody hand and Victor purring against Wolverine's flesh.

Sabretooth thrust some more to empty himself, then he stopped.

They were panting to catch their breath while enjoying their post-orgasm.

When Logan's healing factor completely healed him and his head was finally clear again he stiffened and began to struggle against his restraints once more.

"You fuckin' disgustin' perv!" he growled against the other.

Victor laughed.

"Ain't the only one, am I?"

To further taunt him he showed him his hand dirty with his blood and cum before smearing it against his face.

The hero began to shout a long and angry list of insults, only making Creed laugh more. He barely moaned in annoyance when Victor pulled out of him and circled him to face him again.

Logan kept cursing at him while Sabretooth licked his hand to further provoke him.

"Hope your friends've a way to find you. See you, runt." Creed said before walking away.

Wolverine shouted for him to free him and fight him, uselessly unsheathing his claws as he was left struggling.


End file.
